The present invention relates to blinds used by hunters and wildlife observers. In particular, the invention relates to blinds mounted in trees and other vertical supports.
Hunting and wildlife observation have been a part of peoples lives for many years. When participating in these activities, it is essential to remain completely still for long periods of time to avoid alerting animals of potential danger. Due to extreme weather conditions, bugs, cramps, and pain, this can be a very daunting task. For these reasons, hunters and wildlife observers have used camouflage to obscure their presence. One effective form of camouflage is a ground blind. Ground blinds not only reduce a hunter's or wildlife observers' visibility to animals, but they also allow some freedom of movement and keep the hunter or observer sheltered from inclement weather. A good example of this can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,005 issued to Copeland on Dec. 26, 2000.
More often than not, it is preferred by the hunters and wildlife observers to be positioned in an elevated location, allowing them to have a much broader view of the area. As a result, they will secure a tree stand to a tree or other suitable support. The tree stand allows them to sit or stand at an elevated position above the ground, providing them with a better view of the surrounding area. While the tree stand eliminates some of the disadvantages of being positioned at ground level, it does not provide concealment from animals. Thus, a hunter or wildlife observer must remain still or risk being spotted. Accordingly, it has been necessary to create tree mounted blinds such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,403 to Belcher.
Blinds of this type have provided the hunter and observer with the ability to move as necessary and still remain concealed. However, blinds are typically made up of several components, and in some instances with components that are too large, making it hard to maintain the blind and transport it into remote areas where hunters and wildlife observers desire to enter.
Accordingly, there is a need for a blind that is convenient, compact, lightweight and easy to transport.